Typically, electronic devices include one or more camera modules for providing enhanced media functionality. For example, the typical electronic device may utilize the camera modules for photo capturing and video teleconferencing. In the typical electronic device with multiple camera modules, the primary camera module has a high pixel density and an adjustable focus lens system while the secondary camera module is front-facing and has a lower pixel density. Also, the secondary camera module may have a fixed focus lens system.
For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0057544 to Brodie et al, assigned to the present application's assignee, discloses a camera module for a mobile device. The camera module comprises a lens, a housing carrying the lens, and a lens cap over the lens and housing. The camera module includes a barrel mechanism for adjusting the lens.
During manufacture of an electronic device including one or more camera modules, there is a desire to manufacture the electronic device as quickly as possible, particularly in mass production runs. Manufacture of the electronic device may be performed manually or via machine. For example, in electronic devices that use surface mounted components, a pick-and-place (PNP) machine may assemble the components onto a printed circuit board (PCB). Quite literally, the PNP comprises a robotic arm that maneuvers and picks a component from one position and installs (i.e. places) the component on the PCB.
The typical PNP machine is a complex device that is quite customizable. Given the size and sensitivity of the components being assembled, the movements of the PNP machine are programmable with great precision. For example, the exact speed of the robotic arm as it travels is controlled. Of course, there is a general desire to increase the speed of the robotic arm, thereby increasing the units per hour (UPH) that the PNP machine can assemble. Barriers to the speed of the robotic arm are not only based upon the mechanical limits of the robotic arm, but also the limits of the components being assembled.
For example, in the typical camera module component, such as the adjustable zoom camera module component discussed above, the barrel is movable and may be damaged due to the acceleration forces during assembly by the typical PNP machine. In particular, camera module components comprising a voice coil motor (VCM) actuator for the barrel are susceptible to damage if the PNP operates at too great a speed.
Referring initially to FIGS. 1-2B, an approach for picking-and-placing a VCM camera device 60 using a PNP device 70 is shown. The VCM camera device 60 illustratively includes a housing 63, and a lens barrel 62 carried by the housing. The housing 63 illustratively includes a plurality of suction areas 61a-61d. The PNP device 70 illustratively includes a robotic arm, and a PNP tool head coupled to the robotic arm and comprising a central passageway 71 coupled to a vacuum source, and a plurality of suction openings 72a-72d coupled to the central passageway. During a typical pick operation, the robotic arm moves the PNP tool head to be adjacent the VCM camera device 60 so that the plurality of suction openings 72a-72d are correspondingly positioned on the plurality of suction areas 61a-61d, thereby creating a suction attachment between the PNP device 70 and VCM the camera device 60. The PNP tool head may then move and place the VCM camera device 60. A drawback to this approach is that the lens barrel 62 is in free motion during the movement of the robotic arm. Accordingly, during applications where the robotic arm moves at high speeds, the lens barrel 62 may damage the VCM motor actuator.